memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Todd
| Place of birth = Washington, DC | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Kurn, Jake Sisko (adult), Alpha Hirogen | Image2 = | Caption = | Image3 = | Caption2 = }} Tony Todd is the actor who portrayed Worf's brother Kurn in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and the video game Star Trek: The Next Generation - Klingon Honor Guard. Another notable role among his two others was portraying an alternate timeline adult Jake Sisko. ( ) He was one of several actors considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko and provided also the voice of "Korban" for the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II. Todd was born in Washington, DC. He studied for two years at the University of Connecticut before transferring to the Eugene O'Neill National Theatre Institute. He spent the next several years acting on stage in New England and teaching playwriting to high school students. Todd, standing a sturdy 6'5", has extensive acting credits on the screen and on stage. However, he is perhaps most recognized for his extensive credits in the horror movie genre. Perhaps his most famous work is his performance in the title role in 1992's Candyman, in which he co-starred with Virginia Madsen. Todd reprised this role in two sequels, Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh in 1995 and the direct-to-video Candyman: Day of the Dead in 1999, the latter of which he co-produced. Todd's other horror movie credits include the lead role in Tom Savini's 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead (co-starring Patricia Tallman and Tom Towles) and in 2006's The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (with Tracy Scoggins), as well as supporting roles in Wes Craven's Wishmaster (1997), Shadow Builder (1998, starring Leslie Hope), Minotaur (2006, starring Tom Hardy), and the three Final Destination films (2000–2006). His non-horror films include the Oscar-winning Platoon (1986), Colors (1988, with Tina Lifford), Lean on Me (1989, with Ethan Phillips and Mike Starr), Excessive Force (1993, with Bobby Bass, Danny Goldring, Tom Hodges, and Tony Epper), The Crow (1994, with Jeff Imada, Michael Berryman, Judi M. Durand, Barbara Harris, Spencer Garrett, Erik Stabenau, and Marco Rodriguez), and The Rock (1996, with Willie Garson, Marshall Teague, Tom Towles, Anthony Guidera, and David Bowe). He has made television appearances on hits such as ''The X-Files'', , , , , Babylon 5, Smallville, , , , 24, Stargate SG-1, and (starring William Shatner and John Larroquette). Todd has also acted on stage throughout the US, including a stint on Broadway in Aida. Todd is currently starring as CIA Director Graham on the NBC series , produced by Robert Duncan McNeill and guest starring John Fleck. He also recently provided voice talent in the video game Half-Life 2: Episode Two, alongside fellow Trek performer Michelle Forbes. In addition, he can be heard as the voice of The Fallen in the 2009 film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (written by scribes Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), in which Robert Foxworth provides the voice of Ratchet. ''Star Trek'' appearances File:Kurn.jpg|Kurn File:Old Jake Sisko.jpg|Jake Sisko File:Alpha-Hirogen, Prey.jpg|Alpha Hirogen External links * * * de:Tony Todd es:Tony Todd Todd, Tony Todd, Tony Todd, Tony Todd, Tony